Adric's 'Game'
by AishaLeHerisson
Summary: After the girls gang up on Adric, his young mind comes up with an interesting way to get his revenge. Fifth Doctor. A Standalone story, but is canon in 'Aftershock' Series.
1. In Which a Plan is Devised

**This I swore to myself, when the idea came into my head, I'd never write. So I did.**

**This came from reading someone else's fanfic. I thought about what might happen next, and then became Adric's shoulder devil.**

**BTW, I don't hate Tegan or Nyssa. They just happened to be in the crosshairs for the 'game'.**

* * *

As he stumbled away he could hear the girls laughing at him, at what they'd just done to him. He sniffed, wiping away tears that had they forced from his eyes by the repeated attacks on him and the tickling of his feet. As he ran to the bathroom to clean his face again his young mind whirred with thoughts, his brain's processes powered by a deep embarrassment and lubricated by anger. How dare they? How DARE they do that to him? He was only a teenager, and there were two of them to his one. It just wasn't fair; he was always treated as a child…

He'd have his revenge; he swore it…

* * *

The next day Nyssa noticed that Adric was keeping his distance from both her and Tegan, and she was glad. Last night's little episode had finally taught him to stay away from them and not to be so rude, she told herself. He'd never tell the Doctor what had happened, as he knew that they could easily do it again if they were provoked. She laughed silently and went back to her reading as she watched him walk away from her, eyes wide and something behind his back, and down the other corridor.

Tegan had awoken feeling slightly guilty about what she and Nyssa had inflicted on Adric last night, but if it had to be done to force him to be more polite then so be it. So when she came across him wandering down a piece of the TARDIS corridor she knew he never came down she was suspicious.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing." He said, defensively, "I'm looking for somewhere quiet to work."

"You'd better not be lying to me." Tegan said, "You know what'll happen if we catch you disrespecting either of us again."

"Y-yes Tegan." Adric said, before hurrying away.

As Tegan walked away, smiling slightly despite her guilt, Adric heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't asked him to empty his pockets, and he hadn't been forced to give away his secret. As he came to the room that the Doctor had told him was called 'Steve' and he now thought of as 'The Dungeon' he pulled out the sachets of powder he'd managed to smuggle out of a room that was used as a larder. Steve was a circular room made of stone blocks, stairs ringed the centre and around the walls were balconies accessed by other doors in the TARDIS' corridors. Hanging right above the centre of the room was a large dusty chandelier, devoid of candles to light it. The whole room really was like a dungeon in appearance. Adric jogged down the steps to the lower part of the room, and using his teeth ripped open the top of the first sachet and poured the contents into the bucket in front of him. He then grabbed the discarded broom handle he'd found in Steve when he'd first come in and stirred it around.

"If this works, it's going to be brilliant!" he said, his eyes lighting up evilly, "They'll be sorry they ever thought of hurting me!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Adric's mind has thought of something…**

**So what has he been doing in Steve? Why didn't he want Tegan to find the sachets he was hiding in his pockets? And just WHAT is he mixing up in that bucket?**

**Find out in Chapter 2. Coming soon.**


	2. The Steve Trap

**Told you it was 'Coming Soon'. Soon as in a few minutes! Ha!**

**PREVIOUSLY: **

**Adric, fed up with being treated as a child, made up a plan to have revenge on his fellow companions Tegan and Nyssa. The plan involves sachets of something, a bucket and a dungeon-like room called… Steve.**

**Now, Adric puts his plan into action…**

* * *

That night the Doctor had to go fix something in one of the roundels on the other side of the TARDIS, which left the way open for Adric to have his fun. He cautiously walked into the console room, where both girls were. He cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" Nyssa asked

"I wanted to make it up to you for being so rude in the past." Adric said, "I've prepared a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Tegan asked, interested

"Come and see." Adric said, before running off

As he heard the girls come running after him he grinned to himself, this was going to be easier than he'd expected. They were so sure they'd frightened him into behaving they weren't even thinking about what he could be doing instead. He stopped outside one of the doors into Steve, and waited patiently for the girls to catch him up. He gestured to the door.

"It's in there." He grinned, stepping back

Tegan started towards the door but Nyssa held her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"You go first." She said to Adric

Seeing Adric's face go pale and his expression change to worried she was sure that she'd caught him out. He'd been planning to send them through that door and have something tipped onto them from a bucket balanced on the door, she was sure of it. Tegan saw this too and nodded.

"Yes, you go first." she smiled to the young boy

Adric slowly and nervously stepped forwards towards the door and the girls stood back. This was going to be fun… Adric pushed the door open with his shoulder and stepped into the room, he turned around and held his arms out wide in a 'See?' gesture.

"No tricks." He said, "You taught me last night that it's no good me fighting you, I'll just get hurt again. Now come in!"

He stood aside to let in the girls, and they walked in. Right in the middle of Steve now were two chairs, leather straps around the arms and back.

"What is this?" Nyssa asked Adric

"You'll have to trust me." Adric said, shutting the door, "I need to do some research, but I need you two to help me."

"Why should we help you?" Tegan asked

"Oh please!" Adric said, "I really do have something wonderful to give you two to make up for my rudeness, I'll give it to you after you help me with this! And the Doctor said you'd help me! He wants you two to do this! You don't want to let him down do you?"

The girls looked at Adric's wide pleading eyes, and thought of how annoyed the Doctor would be if they'd refused to help Adric when he'd assured his young companion that they would help. Tegan shook her head.

"Oh alright." She said

"I don't like this." Nyssa said, "But if the Doctor says so…" She finished grudgingly

They walked over to the chairs and Adric brought out a strange silver instrument that looked like a pen.

"What's that?" Tegan asked, nervously

"It's a new gizmo the Doctor made." Adric said, vaguely, "It's like a thermometer that can tell your condition. Blood pressure, illnesses developing etc. It's designed to make sure that if any of us ever got ill that we could be diagnosed quickly. Also makes sure that anything serious is caught quickly."

"So why the chairs and straps?" Nyssa said, cautiously

"The Doctor's not sure if it can diagnose unless you're absolutely still." Adric said; removing the lid and shaking it like a bottle of medicine, "Hence the fact that I'll have to tie you to the chair for the first test. Then I'll undo you and we'll do a test again, see if we get the same results when you're able to move your limbs.

"So why do BOTH chairs have straps?" Nyssa said

"To make sure that different people give different readings." Adric said, sounding truthful, "I'll also be tested using it. There's really no danger."

"Okay." Tegan said, sharing a glance with Nyssa

"Could you fasten Nyssa in please Tegan?" Adric asked, "I have to get this thing ready to work… get it charged up."

While he walked off towards a socket Tegan fastened the straps around Nyssa's chest, tying her arms to her side and around her wrists, trapping them to the arms of the chair.

"I don't trust him." Nyssa muttered

"Oh be quiet, the Doctor's asked him to do this." Tegan said

"So he says."

"The least we can do is help him!" Tegan hissed back, "Plus only one of us will be tied up at a time! Either of us can easily deal with him if he tries anything."

"Okay then." Adric said, walking over, "Tegan can you please go sit down on the other chair? I'll be with you in a minute."

Tegan nodded and sat down on the chair, in a flash Adric was pressing a button on a remote he'd hidden in his pocket, and had strapped the chest strap around her chest and arms, trapping her.

"HEY!" she cried, as he tied down her hands too using the remote, "What are you doing?"

"Having my revenge." Adric said, stepping back as both girls struggled in vain to free themselves, "You can struggle all you want, those chairs have been vacuum sealed to the floor and those straps are thick and strong."

"I knew you were up to something!" Nyssa cried, pulling at the straps around her

"What about the test gizmo?" Tegan asked

"Just a pen." Adric said, revealing the nib he'd been concealing behind his hand, "And an excuse to get one of you to tie the other one up. Makes it a lot easier to tie you both up if one of you couldn't move already."

"You'll pay!" Nyssa said

"Exactly what I thought after you tortured me last night." Adric said, darkly, "I'm fed up of being treated as a child, and being used as a plaything by you two."

"You can't leave us here like this!" Tegan said, as he started to walk away towards the door

"I'm not." Adric smiled evilly, "I'll be back with the punishment I've been preparing for you today."

With that he shut the door behind him, leaving the girls tied to the chairs. They kept struggling and then Tegan saw something hanging from the chandelier above their heads.

"Is that a pipe?" she asked Nyssa

Nyssa looked up too and was puzzled by the length of flexible plastic pipe hanging down.

"Wonder who put it up there?" she asked

"Someone who wanted it out of the way?" Tegan suggested with a nervous grin.

* * *

**Ooh! Isn't this interesting? Adric's got them trapped! laughs evilly **

**Dear god, I'm evil to the girls aren't I? (And you don't even know what he's planning yet.) And I added a pen for some reason.**

**So now he's gone out, to get the ' punishment'. What could it be? And WHY is there a pipe hanging from the chandelier?**

**Chapter 3, coming up!**


	3. The 'Game' Begins!

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**Adric put his plan into action, leading Nyssa and Tegan to Steve, a room in the TARDIS. After giving them a (frankly very bad) excuse as to why he's brought them there he has them tied to chairs, helpless and at his mercy.**

**Will he make the most of this opportunity? You bet he will!**

* * *

After a while the door flew open again and Adric rushed in, looking slightly annoyed as if he'd forgotten to do something. He grabbed the back of Nyssa's chair, undid the vacuum seals and started to drag it round, jolting her badly as they bumped over the stone floor.

"What are you doing?" she cried, as Adric stopped and did the same to Tegan's chair, positioning them back-to-back and reapplying the vacuum seals on the legs.

"Perfect." Adric muttered as he darted out of the room again

"What was that for?" Tegan asked

"He's positioned us under the pipe." Nyssa said, looking up, "Could it be a part of whatever he's planning to do to us?"

"Spot on Nyssa."

The voice came from one of the balconies, the girls looked to see Adric standing up there with a number of buckets and a strange box-like machine attached to what looked to be the other end of the pipe. Adric leaned on the stone rail, resting his head on the backs of his hands and grinned impishly.

"Enjoying yourselves yet?" he asked, "I know I certainly am."

"Of course we're not enjoying ourselves!" Nyssa yelled back, "You get down here and let us go!"

"But why? I have you just where I need you." Adric asked, "And why? Why aren't you enjoying yourselves? I've provided seating, and now I'm going to provide entertainment. And at least you two ladies can play together against me."

"Entertainment?" Tegan asked

"Oh yes. And how fun this will be…" Adric said, standing up and grabbing one of the buckets by his feet and walking over to the machine, "A guessing game. What do you think? What's in here? Get it right and I might let you go."

"And if we get it wrong?" Nyssa asked

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to do some research with a gizmo on you two." Adric said, gently kicking the box-like machine, "I've been meaning to test out this pump with thicker liquids than water… Not that I actually NEED you, but it'll be more amusing than if I did it without you two to join in with my fun!"

"You wouldn't!" Tegan said, suddenly realising what he meant to do.

"Try me." Adric said, taking a hold of the bottom of the bucket, "Okay then, guess. What's in the bucket?"

"What do we do?" Tegan whispered to Nyssa, "We have to try and guess!"

"If we get it wrong though…" Nyssa muttered, nervously

"And I neglected to mention." Adric said, "There's a time limit. Don't answer me in time and it'll be like you got it wrong. I'll test out my machine's pumping power to see if I can force the contents through the pipe!"

"We have no choice!" Tegan hissed at Nyssa

"But what could it be?" Nyssa asked, "I didn't see what he was smuggling this morning!"

"I saw him today in the corridor outside…" Tegan said, "But he didn't have anything on him!"

"Tick, tock." Adric called out, in a gleeful annoying voice, "I'm getting bored. Hurry up!"

"Syrup!" Nyssa cried out suddenly

"You sure?" Adric taunted

"Are you?" Tegan asked Nyssa quietly

"It was the first thing that came into my head!" Nyssa whispered back

"Final answer?" Adric prompted her

"Y-yes." Nyssa said

"And you are…" Adric paused, "Wrong. Say bye-bye bucket and hello head!"

He pushed up the end of the bucket and poured whatever was in there into the machine, and then switched it on. There was a whirring noise as the machine warmed up and then Adric rested his foot on the switch to start the pump.

"Three chances. Say you're sorry for yesterday!" he cried, over the machine's roar

"What?" Tegan cried

"Chance one gone. Say it one of you, or else!" Adric said, evilly with a grin

"No!" Nyssa shot back

"So be it, maybe I'll give you a taste of what's to come." Adric sighed, "And on your own heads be it…"

He used his foot to turn on the pump and a tremendous sucking noise began, travelling down the length of the pipe towards the end hanging from the chandelier. As the girls looked up suddenly something yellow rained out of the end of the pipe, it was custard. As it splattered down over them they screamed as Adric had kept the buckets in the coolest room in the TARDIS he could find, making it freezing cold to feel. Adric switched off the pump, leaving half the bucket load in the machine.

"Get the point now?" he asked, "Last chance. Apologise."

"Why should we?" Tegan cried, shaking her head to try and shift some of the sludge off her, "You tie us up and douse us with custard and you want US to say we're sorry?"

"Exactly." Nyssa said, "Forget it brat. You're not getting any words of apology out of us! You deserved what we gave you yesterday."

"Just as you two now deserve what I give you now." Adric said, shaking his head sadly, "I didn't really want to, but let's continue doing tests to make sure the pump works. Guess the next one!" He picked up another bucket

"Forget it!" said both of the girls at once

"That's not wise you know." Adric said, smiling, "Like I said, it's a game. There's a time limit. You agreed to play as soon as you sat down; both of you!"

"You tricked us here." Nyssa said, "We didn't agree to anything."

"You agreed to help me test out a gizmo." Adric said, indifferently, "I never specified which gizmo it was though. It amounts to the same."

"No it doesn't!" Tegan protested

"Anyway, still not going to even try to guess?" Adric asked

"Nope." Nyssa said

"So be it." Adric sighed again, loading the bucket load of whatever into the machine, "Custard combo coming up!"

He switched on the machine again and once more the slurping sound began to travel down the pipe, out came a pour of thick melted chocolate, streaked with yellow from the half a bucket of custard that had been left in the machine from before. This time Adric watched the girls squirm coolly and let the machine empty itself before turning it off.

"Let's see, five buckets made, three left." He said, as the machine noise died away, "All of them different in what they contain within. But I'm getting bored of the game, so just one more guess." He picked up a third bucket, "Go on then."

"I'll guess that it's baked beans." Tegan sighed, keeping her eyes closed in case

"Let's see." Adric said, tipping it into the machine

He started up the machine and again something rained down over the girls. It was indeed baked beans.

"Hey!" Nyssa spluttered, "You said you'd let us go if we were right!"

"I said I might." Adric said

"But…" began Tegan

"Your fault for believing the word of a 'baby' who tricked you into this situation in the first place." Adric said smugly, "And at this point not even saying you're sorry for torturing me last night can help you."

"The Doctor's going to have your head when he finds out you know Adric!" Tegan yelled at him

"He'd've had yours for last night." Adric replied, "Now, I've tried it with one and a half bucket loads, but the tank in the machine's larger still. Wonder if it can handle two loads at once?"

* * *

**Can you guess I had fun writing this chapter? Coz I did. Badly. MWAHAHA!**

**Now, we reach a strange point. I had THREE ideas for endings. And I wrote em all. I'll probably post em all up.**

**This is NOT slash. This is revenge. Me-Style.**


	4. Ending 1: The Doctor Intervenes

**PREVIOULY:**

**Adric finally got to execute his plan… all over the heads of Tegan and Nyssa…**

**So, the First Ending (of three) that I wrote for my story. Let's see what happens…**

* * *

He proceeded to load two full buckets of syrup and jam into the machine, then put his foot on the switch. He took a deep breath, savouring the moment and making the girls nervous, waiting for him to douse them again. When he switched it on the motor ran quieter than before and suddenly with a gurgle it packed up and stopped. Adric frowned as the little bits of jam/syrup/etc that had made it to the other side of the pipe dripped down onto Tegan and Nyssa.

"The filter's blocked." Adric frowned, "Just when we were having such fun…"

"You might have been." Tegan muttered darkly under her breath

They waited while Adric opened up the pump and extracted the filter. Thick globs of chocolate had stuck beans to the sides and this in turn had completely blocked up the entire system, Adric grabbed the broom handle and started to use it to poke out the blockages in each section of the filter. Eventually he gave up.

"It's all too blocked." He sighed

"Thank goodness." Nyssa muttered, "Oh he is so going to get it for this one!"

Suddenly the door below Adric's balcony flew open and revealed the Fifth Doctor, he peered in shock and surprise at the sight of the two incredibly messed up girls, tied to the chairs, in front of him.

"What… What is going on here?" he asked

"It was his fault!" Nyssa said, indicating at Adric

The Doctor walked slightly into the room and saw Adric, standing up on the balcony, looking guilty.

"I trust you have a good explanation for why you've done this." He said sternly

"If you promise to believe it." Adric said, a good deal of his insane happiness at his revenge now replaced by fear at what the Doctor was going to do to him.

"Well?" the Doctor said, crossing his arms

"Those two… they…" Adric stuttered, "They hurt me yesterday. They tortured me…"

"How?" the Doctor asked

"They tied me up and tickled me… and jabbed at me." Adric said, realising how silly it must sound and how embarrassing it was to re-live it, "It hurt…"

"And you thought this was the way to fix it?" the Doctor shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They said they'd hurt me more if I told…" Adric said, slipping down to the ground

"Well, I dare say you two got a little of what you deserved." The Doctor said to Nyssa and Tegan, "Maybe now we can all get along?"

"I can try." Adric said, smiling, glad that he wasn't in major trouble

He put the clogged filter back into the pump and started to fiddle with it as the Doctor undid Tegan and Nyssa from the chairs, he was puzzled.

"Maybe if I just blow it through…" he said, fiddling with the pipe connected to the machine, "If I just…"

Suddenly his knee turned the machine on, and the sound that came from the pipes indicated that Adric had better run… fast. He quickly took off through the door as he heard the jam and syrup hit the three targets under the pipe…

"ADRIC!"

Yep. He was in MAJOR trouble…

_FIN!_

* * *

**WTF? THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!**

**Damn my bloody imagination!**


	5. Ending 2: On His Head Be It

**PREVIOULY:**

**Adric finally got to execute his plan… all over the heads of Tegan and Nyssa…**

**Second Ending…**

* * *

He proceeded to load two full buckets of syrup and jam into the machine, then put his foot on the switch. He took a deep breath, savouring the moment and making the girls nervous, waiting for him to douse them again. When he switched it on the motor ran quieter than before and suddenly with a gurgle it packed up and stopped. Adric frowned as the little bits of jam/syrup/etc that had made it to the other side of the pipe dripped down onto Tegan and Nyssa.

"The filter's blocked." Adric frowned, "Just when we were having such fun…"

"You might have been." Tegan muttered darkly under her breath

Adric dismantled the machine and started to try and unclog the filter. Thick globs of chocolate had stuck beans to the sides and this in turn had completely blocked up the entire system, Adric grabbed the broom handle and started to use it to poke out the blockages in each section of the filter. Eventually he gave up.

"It's all too blocked." He sighed

He looked down at where the girls were tied to the chairs… or where they had been tied to the chairs anyway. Both of the chairs were now empty, the straps undone and large clean areas where the girls had been sat. Adric felt the hair on the back of his neck starting to prickle as it stood on end. He knew that he'd either have to run very fast or wait for them to come and catch him. As it happens he didn't have time to even get to his feet, because the door was flung open right in front of him as he turned and he was trapped...

* * *

"This isn't fair!"

"Don't you talk about what's fair! Not after what you've just done to me and Nyssa!"

"Let me go!"

"Keep walking Adric, it's time you had a taste of your own medicine!"

Tegan was now frog-marching Adric down the corridor, towards Steve. Like Nyssa she'd managed to get a lot of the foodstuff gunge off of her, but it still clung to parts of her body and Adric could feel the coldness through the arms of his clothes where Tegan gripped him. As he continued to struggle she dragged him through the door and towards one of the chairs (the one Tegan had been tied to), Nyssa was just finishing unblocking the filter and was now re-inserting it into the machine. Tegan turned Adric round and forced him onto the chair, she tied his arms and chest to the chair with the large strap but his arms were too short to reach the wrist ones. Then again, they couldn't bend up enough to undo the strap holding him in place either, so Tegan just stepped back and admired the sight.

"Let me go!" Adric protested once more

"I'd move back now if I were you Tegan." Nyssa said, sounding a lot happier than she had for the past quarter of an hour while she'd been trapped down there, "And prepare yourself for it Adric, because nothing is going to prevent me from giving you payback."

Tegan turned and ran out of Steve, Adric's legs flailed and he tried to move everyway to get out of the straps. But it was no use, he was ensnared in a trap of his own making!

"How did you two get out?" he asked Nyssa, hoping she wouldn't begrudge him an answer to that question at least.

"Tegan tied me up, but not tight enough." Nyssa said, "Took me a while to work the strap free though. But once I did, I got free and then freed her. Now it's your turn to have a go testing this pump, the 'gizmo', just as you promised you would."

Tegan came through the door at the back of the balcony and walked over, leaning her arms on the rail and her chin on her arms, just as Adric had done at the beginning of the 'game'.

"Ready Adric?" she asked

"No." he replied, shaking

"Too bad." Nyssa said, "What was it that you said before you did it to us the first time? Ah yes… 'on your own head be it' Adric." And she switched the machine on..

The machine wheezed a little but quickly Adric heard the noise of the pump working the jam/syrup mix into the pipe and along it. He dared not look up, but the suspense was killing him. He contented himself with closing his eyes and trying to imagine he was somewhere else, somewhere safe and not in trouble. But it was a bit hard to maintain that when the first bits of the mixture impacted quite heavily onto his head. He bit his lip, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying out. Not again. When it stopped he didn't look at the girls, laughing at him.

"Now that's satisfying." Tegan said

"Yes, it felt so good to turn that on." Nyssa said, "Do you fancy going to get cleaned up Tegan?"

"Yeah." Tegan said, walking away

"What about me?" Adric cried

"What about you?" Nyssa asked, "You deserve to stay there."

"Aw, please don't!" Adric pleaded, "Tell me how to get myself free if you won't come do it!"

"Just use the remote in your pocket Adric." Tegan laughed, before the girls walked out

_FIN!_

* * *

**Again my imagination runs away without me! **

**But then again, you know that if they'd gotten free he'd be in this kind of mess wouldn't he? But I hated doing it to him… :(**


	6. Ending 3: The Gift

**PREVIOULY:**

**Adric finally got to execute his plan… all over the heads of Tegan and Nyssa…**

**Third and final (for now) ending…**

* * *

He proceeded to load two full buckets of syrup and jam into the machine, then put his foot on the switch. He took a deep breath, savouring the moment and making the girls nervous, waiting for him to douse them again. Then Adric slammed his foot down and with a loud gurgle the pump forced the first bits of the syrup and jam up the pipe.

"It's been a lot of fun playing with you today." Adric said, as the sludge got halfway down

"So?" Nyssa said, just before the syrup and jam splattered over her and Tegan

"Well, I didn't lie when I said that I had something to give you after you helped me with my research." Adric said, watching the last few bits of syrup/jam/baked beans/chocolate/custard fall down over his victims.

"I'm not sure I want it now." Tegan said, shaking more slop off her head

"Aww. And I worked so hard on them too." Adric said, "But then again I can't blame you for not trusting me… guess I'll have to find someone else to give them to…"

"Why? What are they?" Nyssa asked

"No, you said you didn't want them." Adric said, turning away and picking something off a shelf hidden in the shadows

"No, tell us." Tegan said

"Only if you really promise that you want it." Adric said

"Yes, we want it!" Nyssa said

"You what?" Adric taunted, his face breaking into a large evil grin again

"We want it!" Nyssa cried, "Give it to us!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that!" Tegan said, seeing the balloon in Adric's hand

"Too late." Adric said, turning and picking up the other balloon in his other hand, "She said 'give it to us'. So I have to oblige!"

He took aim and drew back one hand, the lumpy contents of the balloon sloshing back with it. Nyssa's eyes were fixed on it, and she definitely looked angry and nervous.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed

"You wanted it." Adric said, "You shouldn't have fallen for it, not after everything that I've done to you these past twenty minutes. Plus, it'll complete my revenge."

He fixed his eyes on Nyssa and then threw the balloon. It hit her on the shoulder and burst, sending a spray of porridge over her and Tegan. She spat out a bit that had flown into her mouth while Adric laughed. Then he turned to Tegan.

"Your turn." He said

"Adric, no!" Tegan said, "I'm sorry for what happened. I felt so guilty afterwards. Please don't!"

"I told you, it's too late Tegan." Adric said drawing back his arm, but his expression softened, "Although I appreciate the fact you're decent enough to mean it. Truly."

He threw the balloon, although it did impact at her feet spraying only her legs. He shrugged.

"Missed." He muttered

Then they heard the Doctor's voice.

"Adric! Tegan! Nyssa!" he called, "I'm done fixing the TARDIS! Where are you three?"

"Alright then. I'm going now." Adric said, walking away

"Hang on!" Tegan cried, "What about us?"

"Well, I think I'll leave you two here for a while to let the coldness soak in." Adric said, "Don't worry. Tegan's straps are set to spring apart in a few hours, then you can get free."

"You'll die Adric!" Nyssa yelled as the boy slid out of the door

Out in the corridor Adric bumped into the Fifth Doctor, the Doctor looked at Adric's slightly guilty yet manically happy expression.

"What have you three been doing while I've been busy?" he asked

"Oh, we've been messing around." Adric grinned

_FIN!

* * *

_

**There were go. That's how it was supposed to end… with a VERY bad pun? Damn.**

**This makes reference to a line from Chapter 2 where he said he'd 'Give them something' if they helped him. And then my shoulder devilly ways put this idea into his head… O.O**


End file.
